


come on get higher

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, thigh riding rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: aka Three Times Alyssa Greene Rode Emma Nolan’s Thigh





	come on get higher

The first time Alyssa rode Emma’s thigh was an accident.

It was still early into this more intimate part of their relationship, and they were still learning new things about each other. Alyssa left a trail of love bites across Emma’s clavicle from above, drawing out each whimper with the tug of soft skin with her teeth. Apparently she had teased Emma just over the edge, and Alyssa felt her girlfriend move underneath her. Emma’s hands gripped at her hips and she felt the warm press of a thigh against her jeans.

And god, it felt unlike anything Alyssa had ever known.

Emma’s eyes shot open with surprise when Alyssa moved her lips from Emma’s neck to slowly grind down her thigh. Emma had been seeking more contact, but it seemed like she hadn’t been expecting this. Suddenly being able to see what was happening was too much for Alyssa, so she shut her eyes and moaned while she dragged herself up Emma’s thigh.

It didn’t take long for Alyssa to build a rhythm, and Emma’s hands sprung to action to provide more pressure in all the right places.

Alyssa felt her stomach start to contract with pleasure while her breathing stuttered out heavily. Whether it was the friction of her own jeans, the warmth of Emma’s thigh, the way Emma lifted her only to pull her back down, or all three that made her come, Alyssa already knew she had found a new favourite cardio workout.

When she opened her eyes, Emma was looking at her with a fond kind of awe that felt just as good as the orgasm had.

***

Emma was full of brilliant ideas, even though sometimes Alyssa called them ‘reckless golden retriever tactics’. Even she was sure that Alyssa would be partial to this idea.

Alyssa _hated _thunderstorms. Emma had only been with her through a couple, but she knew enough to know that it made her girlfriend’s lip quiver and no quantity of cartoons could stem the overthinking and anxiety the thunderclaps caused.

So when the storm clouds gathered one late afternoon, Emma’s idea turned into a plan.

“Babe, it’s going to storm soon.”

Alyssa didn’t answer so much as shrug her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could, which was to say not at all.

“I was thinking of a new way to distract you from it, but it’s totally fine if you don’t want to.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Emma let out a shaky breath.

“Remember that time you rode my thigh?”

Emma watched as Alyssa’s eyes glazed over, the low rumble of thunder in the background barely registering now.

Without another word Emma unzipped her jeans and led Alyssa towards the bed.

Emma thought that Alyssa riding her thigh in jeans was heavenly, so there was no way she could have prepared herself for her girlfriend positioned naked above her, dragging her wetness down Emma’s thigh. When Alyssa arched her back, Emma took the opportunity to pull Alyssa down onto her hip and used her hands to grind Alyssa’s clit across it. Alyssa’s moan transitioned into the screaming of Emma’s name. As Alyssa comes down from her high and lays on Emma’s chest, a roll of thunder pierced the silence of the room. Emma bit back a grin at Alyssa’s complete non-reaction to it. She brought her arms up to hold Alyssa close to her, but Alyssa wriggled out of her reach. Emma watched as a blissed-out Alyssa moved down her body and hovered her face just above where Emma’s own arousal was throbbing.

“Now it’s your turn, baby.”

***

Alyssa missed her girlfriend. Sure, they had seen each other in the morning before they both went to work, but Alyssa had had a frustrating day and she was frustrated now in a very particular way. One she hoped Emma could help her with.

When she finally pushed open their front door, she was met with gentle snoring sounds and her anticipation at jumping Emma took a major hit. She stepped inside and dumped her bag on the floor, moving through the apartment looking for her sleeping girlfriend. She was sprawled across the couch, her glasses sitting skewed on her nose. As disappointed as part of Alyssa was, she felt infinitely lucky to come home to this everyday. She brushed a few of Emma’s messy blonde curls out of the way, stirring her from her sleep.

Emma blinked up at her, a slow smile gracing her face.

“Hey baby.”

“Hey my love.”

“Tough day?”

“You have _no _idea,” Alyssa groaned.

Emma sat up a little with concern, but Alyssa didn’t want to get into it. Especially now that she knew Emma was probably too tired for the activity Alyssa had painstakingly planned in her mind on her way home from work.

Unfortunately, Emma could read her like a book.

Emma’s hand slowly trailed along Alyssa’s upper arm, and she couldn’t help her sigh at the touch.

“So it’s been _that _kind of day?”

Alyssa just nodded, already trying to distract herself with planning dinner or using her extra energy to deep clean the apartment.

Emma sat up properly on the couch, letting her feet touch the ground.

“C’mere baby. I’ve got an idea.”

“Babe,” Alyssa started to argue, but Emma just pulled her closer.

Emma’s hands guided Alyssa to the edge of her knee, so that they were facing each other. Alyssa still felt unsure until Emma pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. She knew Alyssa well enough to know that she lost all sense when her girlfriend’s breasts were on display, but Alyssa didn’t have time to recognise just how Emma was manipulating her delicate needs.

“Lys,” Emma prompted gently, “ride me.”

All the tension that Alyssa had been trying to hold back flooded through her, with Emma’s soft demand pulsing through her with need. Alyssa pushed forwards along Emma’s thigh and pulled back until her back arched as far as it could go. Alyssa blindly reached forward and massaged Emma’s breasts, flicking her nipples in earnest as Emma’s thigh brought her quickly and closely to her high. When she looked at Emma, the sleep that has clouded her eyes from earlier was all but gone, replaced with a look of desire that drove Alyssa’s arousal further. Emma brought her hands up to Alyssa’s cheeks, bringing her close with a heated kiss. Alyssa’s thrusts became shorter and sharper as Emma’s tongue flicked her own, and her moans bled into one another.

Alyssa felt the familiar tightening of her stomach that turned into the bliss of an orgasm that tumbled through her as she came undone on Emma’s thigh. She leaned her forehead against Emma’s, struggling to get a hold of her breath. Emma’s thumbs brushed lightly against her cheek before her arms smoothly gathered up Alyssa and stood, holding her close as she koala’d Emma. Alyssa felt herself being carried to the bedroom, but all she could focus on was how Emma’s thigh pressed against her as she walked.


End file.
